Atlas Savior
"People ask the PPDC if they can repurpose the old quarantine jaegers designed for the cleanup after Kaiju battles. Well, the PPDC sure can: Enter Atlas Savior." Atlas Savior, like Bravo Tango, is a uniquely made Jaeger that follows the design of Cherno Alpha, with the conn-pod in the middle of it's chest and a small periscope-like camera at the top of it's chassis. Unlike Bravo Tango, however, it was designed for more active combat against category 4 to 6 kaiju, possessing stronger armor and extremely damaging weaponry. Appearance Atlas Savior follows Bravo Tango's base design: A chest Conn-Pod, strange leg design, and a periscope in place of the head. It's armor is made of an iron-chromium alloy, enabling it to take stronger blows than Bravo-Tango, but inclusions of some polymer still make it relatively light, light enough to outpace some of the slower Kaiju. On it's shoulder pads are 2 bracers that are capable of opening and revealing a multitude of flares designed as flashbangs, disorienting Kaiju, especially ones sensitive to light and sound, and leaving them open for either other Jaegers or Atlas Savior's Heat Purge move. Due to the method of alloying, Atlas Savior has a blue tint, with yellow stripes on the flashbang pads. The gun has a rusty orange coloring for the majority of the gun, and a white stripe around the barrel. Equipment It's weapon of choice, a semi-auto/full-auto charge-based fusion driver, is capable of firing a single bullet shrouded in plasma energy in it's semi-auto mode per trigger pull, and a flurry of death after a brief charging moment in fully-automatic mode, using it's 10,000 RPM to turn a Kaiju into Swiss Cheese. It's "Magazine", a plasma cell that is about as large as 4 soccer balls stacked together in diameter, plugs unto the side of the gun and integrates with it before unloading itself. Atlas Savior carries 4 of these cells, and charges them with it's IMCP, allowing it to keep a reserve of pain at all times. The gun can collapse it's profile and push it's handle vertically to transform int a claymore-like blade, though it functions more like a club rather than a sword. It has 3 special pieces of equipment, excluding it's flashbangs. It can help defend itself and provide cover for allies with a pulse shield that is capable of expanding to the sides to accommodate 2 smaller Jaegers. It is a one-way shield, preventing kaiju attacks from one side, while allowing return fire from the other side. It can place down Cluster Mines that, when stepped on, pop a total of 19 sub-grenades the size of chariot wheels up into the air. This allows them to deal the most punishing damage to a potential threat, exposing weak points and making use of their force to crack through keratin/chitin defenses. It is also able to place Proximity Mines on the sides of buildings or unsuspecting Kaiju. If the mines sense movement, they will explode violently, destroying the building it is attached to and dealing near-fatal damage to both the Kaiju and any Kaiju that passes by. If attached to another Kaiju, the explosion will kill the beast it is attached to. History Pre-Conversion Atlas Savior was originally a Jaeger designed to help rescue stragglers that were unable to escape the attack of a Kaiju. It's armor was quite thick in case any hostiles had moved into the area, and it was equipped with a shield projector in order to defend civilians against collapsing buildings. As the threat of the Kaiju began to erupt, Atlas Savior was chosen among 2 other clean-up Jaegers to be redesigned for combat, expanding upon it's offensive capabilities. Following the success of Bravo Tango's 3rd kill, the PPDC followed in it's foot steps, putting the conn-pod on the chest, which provided the pilots protection from Kaiju searching for it's head. Weakness It takes a bit to reload the Fusion Driver, a total of 3 seconds. This can leave Atlas Savior vulnerable. It's a bit slow, as is standard with many Jaegers. It is a master of none, making it difficult to combat specialized Kaiju.